


年轻气盛

by youngjohnny



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjohnny/pseuds/youngjohnny





	年轻气盛

车刚一停稳，黄景瑜急切地扳过尹昉的肩膀，深深地吻了上去。  
唇舌勾动起潮湿的欲念在窄小的空间里弥漫，意思已经很明显了。  
“景瑜，景瑜……”  
尹昉嗓子发颤，手指紧紧攥住黄景瑜西服的领子——他们才从一个晚宴归来，定制的西装熨帖合身，完美地修饰出彼此的身材。  
“马上就到家了，我们回去慢慢做……”  
尹昉轻轻捏着他后颈上的薄肉，掌心下的皮肤微烫。  
黄景瑜重重地深吸了几口气，急不可耐欺身上前，压在尹昉身上，“憋不住了，你先让我出来一回。”  
他气息灼热，烧的尹昉呼吸发紧，单手环过他的腰身免得磕碰着，空出来的手赶紧把副驾的位置往后挪了挪，腾出一块小小的空间。  
两个大男人挤狭窄的座位上，细细密密地接吻。尹昉张嘴迎合他，抬手从上面开始解自己衬衣的扣子，黄景瑜的吻就跟着动作追了上来，尖尖的虎牙和舌头在修长漂亮的颈线上游走。  
他伸手去扯尹昉的衣领往下剥，被抓住手腕。  
“你急什么，慢点来，都扯坏多少件衣服了，嗯？”  
“谁叫你……脱得那么慢……”  
黄景瑜嘟哝着。  
扣子才解了一半，黄景瑜的头就拱了进来，舌头抵着胸前的两点打转，又用牙轻轻地啃咬。  
尹昉抱着他微微喘气，被勾得有些情动，捏了捏黄景瑜的耳朵，“去后面做好不好，你在这儿腿都伸不开。”  
黄景瑜从他身上抬起头，呼吸浓重，“就在这儿做！”

隐私玻璃上升起一层雾气。  
是真的憋急了，刚才就一直贴着自己蹭。没一会儿尹昉的腿就被他从褪到脚边的裤子里捞了出来，手顺着臀缝按进去，两根手指并起浅浅地戳刺。  
他走程序一般草草地抠弄了一会，直起身脱掉西服外套随手扔到方向盘上，松了松领带，拉下裤链覆了上去。  
尹昉赶在这个眼睛都被情欲烧红的人进来之前把座椅放平，抬起腰迎接。  
饱满的性器裹着滚烫的温度猛地进来了半个，尹昉痛的眼睛发酸，死死抓住黄景瑜按在座位两边的手臂，黄景瑜咬着牙喘了会，吻了吻尹昉发抖的嘴唇，屈起腿往两边压了压大腿的根部，好让尹昉的身体打得更开一些，把剩下的往里推。  
温暖湿热的肠道立刻绞紧了他，黄景瑜爽的眼泪都快掉了出来，埋在尹昉的颈窝试图理顺难安的呼吸。  
一没润滑二没扩张到位，就这么莽撞地闯了进来，尹昉痛的要死，整个下半身都麻了，在底下摸了摸，还好没有出血。  
他有些气不过，把黄景瑜的裤子往下褪了一点，重重地捏了捏两颗沉甸甸的囊袋。  
黄景瑜激得差点弹起来，张嘴在圆润的肩膀上留了个明晃晃的牙印。尹昉吃痛叫了一声，捏着后颈把他捏起来。小六岁撑在他身上，虎着脸瞪他，尹昉突然就想到微博上看来的一个词，奶凶。  
奶凶的小脑斧被惹毛了，掐着腰挺送起来。  
大概是真的憋的太久，尹昉顺着身上人从下摆里露出来的人鱼线摸到腰，不轻不重地揉了揉，黄景瑜就抖着臀射了出来。  
“靠，你……”  
黄景瑜一脸尴尬。  
尹昉没忍住，笑出声来，连带着两片单薄的蝴蝶骨都在微微颤动。  
“都说了让你别急，那么快，年纪轻轻就不行了？”  
说着又夹了夹软在身体的东西。  
黄景瑜倒抽一口凉气，咬牙切齿，“尹昉，这是你自找的！”

逼仄的空间让两人贴的很紧，年轻人到底气性大，没一会重新硬了起来，狠狠地挺胯抽送。  
两个人早就做了八百回，身体契合度高的很，加上有了先前的精液润滑，干涩的感觉随着顶弄逐渐消退，应对起这种力度的抽插游刃有余，尹昉凭着极其优越的柔韧性，在有限的空间里敞开身体，舒服得哼出声来。  
黄景瑜恨得牙痒痒。  
他撒气似的粗暴地去吻尹昉，同时挺身加快了抽动的速度。  
尹昉笑着回应他，对方温热的舌头软在口腔里，毫无任何攻势可言。他用两个人都舒服的力度回吻，含住单薄的唇锋甜腻吮吸，下面有节奏地配合着摆臀承受。  
身上人耸动的幅度越来越大，尹昉伸出手护住黄景瑜的头顶，“诶，小心，别撞到头。”  
黄景瑜按着他停了下来，睫毛垂着汗珠，“你别以为装作心疼我，我就会心软放过你。”  
尹昉捧着他汗水涔涔的脸，在他下巴上咬了一口，“我不心疼你我心疼谁？我一个大男人脑子坏了心甘情愿被你按在车里操？”  
黄景瑜的脸肉眼可见的红了。  
太可爱了，尹昉心动的厉害，这人有时候脸皮比城墙还厚，有时候又格外地不经逗。尹昉见他一副纯情小男生的羞涩模样，又起了逗人的心思，抬起腰动了动，“刚才放狠话的劲儿呢？真不行了？”  
黄景瑜炸了，折起他的腿压上来，身上的重量猛地往下一沉，“尹昉你完了，我今天非得让你哭着求我。”  
尹昉骤然被他钉在椅子里，觉得这凶猛的一下几乎捅到了胃，连带五脏六腑都差点移了位，心里一惊，开始后悔刚才的冲动，这人真不能瞎逗。

黄景瑜铁了心要尹昉心服口服告饶，做到最后椅子都差点散架。尹昉被操射了两次，嗓子都喊哑了，任由他在身上胡作非为。  
黄景瑜吻干他眼角的泪痕，抽出几张纸巾垫在身下，慢慢地退了出来，勾离出一大片浊液。他稍微清理了一下，用自己的西服把尹昉裹得严严实实，矮身钻出车门，手臂从膝弯一勾，把尹昉抱了出来。  
尹昉有气无力地靠在他怀里。  
黄景瑜亲了亲他潮湿的鼻尖，“这下老实了。”  
尹昉抬起眼皮，给了他一个没什么威慑力的眼神，揪着领口吻上他的唇。  
黄景瑜沉浸在这个甜腻的吻里，“尹老师，你再说一遍，我行不行？”  
尹昉声音闷在颈窝，脸颊发热，“行行行，可把你厉害死了。”


End file.
